


Sprachstudium

by HHGay



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [12]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Habhuber is a nerd, Mhd, Mittelhochdeutsch, Nibelungenlied - Freeform, Pängla has a secret crush on Habhuber
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/HHGay
Summary: Pängla steht auf HabhuberEine zufällige Begegnung im Lehrerzimmer bringt ihn auf eine großartige Idee, wie er seinen crush beeindrucken könnte...





	Sprachstudium

Es war nach einer Sozialkundestunden in der Q11 gewesen. Da hatte er es zum ersten Mal gehört. Als er ins Lehrerzimmer gekommen war, schon fast wieder auf dem Weg in die Sporthalle, wo er nach der Pause eine Doppelstunde Sport halten musste, in der 5a/c. Grauenvolle Kinder. Aber wenigstens alles Jungs. Die Mädchen waren nämlich noch anstrengender.

Als er das Lehrerzimmer betrat, hörte er es, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Eine angenehme Stimme, die fremdartig klingende Wörter rezitierte, die ihm aber gleichzeitig irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Trotzdem verstand er sie nicht.

_**"Uns ist in alten maeren | wunders vil geseit** _

_**von heleden lobebaeren | von grozer arebeit“** _

Herr Pängla sah erstaunt hoch. Es klang schön. Sehr schön. Und irgendwoher kannte er das. Woher nur…

Der Sprecher fuhr fort:

**_"von vroeuden hohgeziten | von weinen und von klagen_ **

**_von kuehner recken striten | muget ir nu wunder hoeren sagen"_ **

 

Endlich wollte Herr Pängla wissen, wer das eigentlich war, der da so mysteriös im Lehrerzimmer vor sich hin rezitierte. Welche merkwürdige Sprache das eigentlich war. Und woher ihm das eigentlich so bekannt vorkam. Das würde er dann sicher auch herausfinden können.

Er betrat die Küche, in der sich die ungespülten Kaffeetassen im Waschbecken stapelten, und spähte um die Ecke. Tatsächlich, dort stand der Sprecher. Er hielt ein oranges Reclam in der Hand, ein ziemlich dickes. Herr Pängla hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es so dicke Reclams gab. Und aus diesem Buch las er vor.

Herr Pängla fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Es war Herr Habhuber. Tatsächlich. Das hätte er dem aber nicht zugetraut. Wirklich nicht. Der sah doch immer so… ja, schwul aus. Und dann kam er daher und rezitierte etwas so Eindrucksvolles. So mystisch, dass man meinen konnte, man befände sich gar nicht mehr im Lehrerzimmer, sondern in Stone Henge oder so.

Dezent räusperte er sich. „Was… Entschuldigen Sie, aber… was ist das eigentlich?“

Herr Habhuber blickte auf. „Bitte?“

„Was… was lesen Sie da?“

„Ach, das?“ Herr Habhuber wies auf sein fettes Reclam. „Das Nibelungenlied. Auf Mittelhochdeutsch. Das mache ich gerade mit meiner Siebten.“

„Ah… so…“ Herr Pängla schluckte. „Das… ist ja toll.“ Er errötete.

Herr Habhuber klappte das Reclam zu. „Gut, ich muss dann auch langsam mal in den Unterricht.“ Er verließ die Küche.

Herr Pängla blieb zurück, ein wenig verdattert. Sein Herz raste, und in seinem Bauch hatte sich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln ausgebreitet. Das Nibelungenlied auf Mittelhochdeutsch… Die VHS bot doch mit Sicherheit auch Sprachstudien für Mittelhochdeutsch an…


End file.
